


New Suit, Money and Tie

by meanderingmirth



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingmirth/pseuds/meanderingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person more diabolical than supervillain Taekwoon is probably Lee Hongbin, his part-time boyfriend and part-time weekend fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Suit, Money and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> from Taylor Swift’s lyrics: “I could make the bad guys good for a weekend”
> 
> enjoy!

 

There’s a bit of weight settled on his stomach when he slowly blinks his way back into consciousness. For a moment, Taekwoon just wishes the sunlight filtering in through the sheer-white drapes would stop assaulting his eyeballs and let him sleep in. Then he feels a crick in his neck and a sort of soreness in his back from his stiff sleeping position, so he makes to turn over onto his side, to relive the pressure.

But there’s someone sitting on top of him.

He opens his eyes, looking blearily up, and from above, Hongbin grins down at him.

“How the fuck did you get in?” Taekwoon grunts, voice raspy from lack of use, and Hongbin scoffs at him in amusement.

“Don’t make your passcode my birthday,” he says instead, drumming his fingers on Taekwoon’s flat belly. Taekwoon snorts.

“How egotistical of you to try your birthday first.”

“Not my fault you’re too obvious,” Hongbin singsongs, patting a beat out on him now, and Taekwoon snatches his hands, forcing him to stop.

“Don’t be annoying.”

“Then wake up and play with me,” Hongbin replies, pressing forwards. The tan-coloured, loose shirt he’s wearing dips at the neckline and gives Taekwoon a pleasant view of Hongbin’s chest as he lowers himself down against Taekwoon’s front, still grinning innocently up at him. He drops the back of his hand over his eyes, pretending to block Hongbin out, but of course, it isn’t that easy.

“Hey,” Hongbin calls, digging his chin into the flat of Taekwoon’s chest. “Wakey wakey, Taekwoonie.”

“Go away,” Taekwoon says— not whines. Supervillains don’t whine first thing in the morning. “I had a late night.”

“Oh, I know you did,” Hongbin laughs, shifting closer. His thin fingers walk up the length of Taekwoon’s collarbone, coy, and Taekwoon twitches when it starts to tickle. “I was watching that  _spectacular_  car chase on television last night— and on a related note, how come you didn’t tell me you brought a new car?”

“Why do you think?” Taekwoon fires back. He scrapes together as much energy as he can and pushes himself right off the bed. Hongbin rocks back, settling across his thighs as Taekwoon finally sits upright. He shakes his disheveled bangs back, trying to gather himself before speaking again.

This is, of course, when Hongbin strikes once again. He places his palms on either side of Taekwoon’s face and draws him in for a kiss, a long, drawn-out one, with just the slightest hint of tongue. And Taekwoon knows better than to fall for it, because Hongbin is tricky and mischievous and definitely wouldn’t be above playing tricks on him so early in the morning, but kissing that devious little shit is also a really nice feeling, so he momentarily revels in it. And maybe Hongbin’s feeling soft this morning too, because he lets Taekwoon put a hand on his waist and guide him closer; lets their kiss deepen just a little more.

“I think,” Hongbin says thoughtfully, when they finally break apart after several long minutes, “You should definitely take me out for a ride sometime.”

“No,” Taekwoon says at once. Hongbin pouts at him, but they’ve known each other for way too long for it to really work on Taekwoon anymore.

“Aw, why not? Don’t hoard your toys.”

“Last time we went out in one of my cars, unspeakable things happened to the front  _and_  the backseats, need I remind you?” Taekwoon asks, arching a fine brow as he deftly slides Hongbin off his lap and finally throws his legs off the side of his bed.

“In my defence, you were the one who said I looked too good in that suit to wait ‘till we got home!” Hongbin calls after him, the laughter in his voice tailing after Taekwoon as he pads across the spacious bedroom and into the en suite bathroom. He snorts as he strips off his shirt and boxers, tossing them into the hamper.

That might’ve been true, but Hongbin doesn’t need to know.

He showers quickly, just enough wake up and freshen up a little for the morning. Hongbin isn’t in his room when he wanders back out, clad in only a towel around his waist, but there’s a wonderful scent of food coming from the kitchen. Stomach rumbling, he slips into the walk-in closet and picks out something comfortable for the day.

He pauses by the mirror in the hallway before he makes it into the kitchen; his hair is stringy and still slightly damp, but it’s still stuck in the white-blond colour he’d donned yesterday night while out wrecking havoc. Clucking his tongue, he drags his fingers through his hair, watching black bloom up from his roots and all the way back, spreading over the white as fluidly as spilled ink.

Hongbin is in the kitchen, cheerfully frying some rice and seafood on his pan while soup bubbles on the pot beside him. When he looks up though, his expression drops comedically.

“Aw, what happened to the white? I liked it.”

“I have to go out later this morning,” Taekwoon answers, smirking when Hongbin makes another face. “Weren’t you the one calling me an old man the other day because of that colour?”

“That was before I decided you looked pretty hot in light colours,” Hongbin grumbles matter-of-factly, and flips the contents of the pan with a stern flick of his wrist.

“Hm,” Taekwoon hums, wrapping his arms loosely around Hongbin’s waist. “You’re getting good at that.”

“Yeah? Well, don’t expect for me to cook that often for you,” Hongbin snarks, even though Taekwoon knows he’s secretly preening under the praise. “Its only because I saw the pathetic state of your refrigerator, to be honest."

"Nice of you to think of me," Taekwoon whispers back, brushing his lips against the side of Hongbin's ear, and smiles when the younger man shivers.

“And you haven’t called me for days,” Hongbin retorts, shooting him a glance over his shoulder. “I’m starting to feel kind of lonely, you know.”

“Sorry,” Taekwoon chuckles, watching Hongbin pull two plates of the dish rack and shake out the sizzling rice into even portions on both dishes, exact down to the last grain of rice. “I told you I was going to be busy for a while.”

“Worst apology I’ve ever gotten before,” Hongbin sniffs, wiggling out of Taekwoon’s hold. He strides purposefully away from the kitchen, holding only his plate of food, and Taekwoon watches him go, amused. Despite his occasionally prickly attitude and confident, independent attitude, Hongbin could be surprisingly clingy when neglected for too long— sort of like a cat that hasn’t gotten a good scratch behind the ears for a while.

And Taekwoon knows he’s the only one Hongbin will show this hidden side to, and he revels in that; basks in the knowledge that Hongbin will always choose to come to him first.

But his pseudo-boyfriend is grouchy at him now, and let it not be said that Jung Taekwoon is an inattentive lover.

He picks up his own breakfast and follows Hongbin out of the kitchen, bypassing the dining area, and moving straight to the den. Hongbin snatches up the remote and turns on the news before flopping onto the gigantic leather couch, tucking his legs under him as he digs in to his food. In contrast, Taekwoon sets his plate down and reaches for Hongbin’s as well, tugging the other’s breakfast out of his hands with a serene smile on his face.

“I was eating,” Hongbin says dangerously. His eyes flash as Taekwoon moves to sit beside him, shifting forwards until Hongbin has to move back, back pressed against the arm of the sofa with one of his legs sliding off the soft leather cushion.

“Have you ever gone up to the Sky Tower after dark?” Taekwoon asks. Hongbin blinks, but shakes his head no. “I heard the view of the city is great after hours. A bit chilly up there, but mostly beautiful to look at.”

“Is it now?” Hongbin grins. “You know, I heard their fine dining is nice as well, but you have to make reservations months ahead of time.”

“I’m sure I can make one within the new few days,” Taekwoon whispers. He leans in, brushing his lips against Hongbin’s, who remains resolutely still, eyes sparkling with mirth as he waits for Taekwoon to up his offer. “And how does getting a new suit before we go out for dinner sound? I’m sure Wonshik could spare some time for us at his shop.”

“That does sound fun,” Hongbin laughs. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair, tugging him down for a proper kiss. He spreads his legs, lets Taekwoon catch him around the waist and lower him down onto the couch, and barely a second later he’s stripping off his shirt, smirking when he sees Taekwoon’s gaze trail over his abs and broad chest quite obviously. “I’m gonna expect you to text first this time,” he adds, cheeky.

“ _Fine_ ,” Taekwoon snaps. He places one hand on Hongbin’s jaw, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, and his other hand moves to grab Hongbin’s thigh, knowing how sensitive Hongbin actually is, and he isn’t disappointed when Hongbin gasps and twitches, eyes going wide and hips thrusting weakly up. “God, you high-maintenance, insufferable  _brat_.”

“And yet you still give in to each and every thing I ask of you,” Hongbin breathes, eyelashes fluttering as he clutches at Taekwoon’s wrist. The touch is surprisingly soft, and for a moment he’s struck by how beautiful Hongbin looks— hair falling away from his face, chest heaving with each breath, pink tinted on his cheeks. Taekwoon can’t quite resist leaning in for a kiss, and he groans when Hongbin kisses him back almost desperately.

“You make it really difficult to say no,” he whispers honestly.

Hongbin opens his eyes and smiles this time, a dimple dipping prettily into his soft cheeks. And Taekwoon sinks, as usual, fast and unthinkingly into the arms of the most beautiful man he’s ever met.

He might be the supervillain with the cunning plans and sly attitude— but Hongbin is perfectly diabolical in his own right.

And to be honest, Taekwoon doesn’t mind it at all.

+

It’s nearly ten by the time he walks out of his second shower of the day, this time smelling of expensive soap and body wash. He digs through his closet for a proper outfit to wear, humming to himself as he dresses.

He finds the bottle of cologne Hongbin had chosen to use today from his collection of perfumes and sprays, left out on the dresser. He uncaps the tiny glass bottle and shakes out a few droplets before tugging down the collar of his stark white shirt, revealing a line of blooming bite marks on his neck before patting the bit of cologne over it. He momentarily contemplates adding a tie to the whole ensemble, perhaps to cover it up, but... whatever.

The penthouse is quiet and empty; Hongbin had slipped out of the shower the moment after he’d properly washed up, only giving Taekwoon a quick peck to the cheek and a smirk, tossing the words  _I’ll wait for your call_  over his shoulder before stepping out of the stall, naked and unabashed by anything as always, and snagged the larger and fluffier towel of the rack before going out into Taekwoon’s room.

His large collection of keys, clustered on a silver keyring, is still sitting in the little bowl by the doorway, but Taekwoon has the distinct feeling that they’ve been moved.

Arching an eyebrow, he pockets them and picks out a coat before giving his reflection one last glance. He looks up at the tiny streak of white Hongbin had somehow brushed back into his dark hair during their morning tryst, and a surprising burst of exasperated fondness blooms in his chest. He catches the damp strand around his index finger, adds a little curl to the end, and finally steps out of his apartment.

It’s only when he makes it downstairs into the underground parking lot of his building that he understands why it looks as though his keys have been moved. There, between the sleek black car usually used for evening trips and the enormous, custom-designed SUV, is a very empty parking spot where his brand new, snow-white sports car should have been.

Taekwoon holds his keyring up at eye level and stares at the cluster of keys, which is somehow missing the one needed for that particular car. An involuntary smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he puffs out a breath, not particularly surprised at this development.

+

Two blocks away, Hongbin hums to himself as he reclines on the cream-coloured leather seat, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he floors the gas pedal. The zero jumps to a sixty within seconds, and the number climbs and climbs as the brilliant white sports car zips across the intersection and disappears into the bustle of the busy, busy city life— for both civilians and supervillains alike.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read! :3c


End file.
